A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. Generally, the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module are fabricate separately, and then the two components are assembled together to obtain the liquid crystal display device.
A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate subjected to assembling and aligning, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Wherein, a first polarizer is arranged on an outer side (namely, the side of the array substrate not in contact with the liquid crystal layer) of the array substrate, and a second polarizer is arranged on the outer side (namely, the side of the color filter substrate not in contact with the liquid crystal layer) of the color filter substrate. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a first polarizer 13 includes a polarizing layer 130, supporting layers 131 arranged on both sides of the polarizing layer, and an adhesion layer 132 arranged on the outer side of each supporting layer. The polarizing layer 130 is used for polarizing, the supporting layers 131 are used for supporting the polarizing layer 130, and the adhesion layer 132 is used for adhering the first polarizer 13 on the array substrate and further adhering the first polarizer with the backlight module.
As shown in FIG. 2, a backlight module 2 includes a light source 21, a light guide plate 20, a reflection layer 22 arranged under the light guide plate 20, and a plurality of optical films arranged on the light guide plate 20 in sequence, wherein the optical films specifically includes a diffuser 23, a lower prism film 25 and an upper prism film 24, and a protection layer 26 is arranged on the outer side (opposite side to the light guide plate) of the optical films. The light source 21 is used for emitting light toward the light guide plate 20, and the light guide plate 20 is used for emitting light upwards with said light. The reflection layer 22 is used for reflecting upwards the light heading downwards. The diffuser 23 is used for making the light heading upwards more uniform. The lower prism film 25 and the upper prism film 24 are used for collecting the light heading upwards from the diffuser 23 to a vertical direction to guarantee the view brightness in an angle just opposite to the display device. And the protection layer 26 is used for protecting the optical films located below it to prevent the optical films from being scratched in use.
In the aforementioned liquid crystal display device, the adhesion layers 132 need to be arranged on both sides of the first polarizer 13, and meanwhile, the protection layer 26 needs to be arranged in the backlight module 2, in this way, the thickness of the display device is relatively large.